minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Builders
The Old Builders 'are a group of very old and experienced architects who created exquisite buildings over several worlds and hid treasures in them. They also created The Games. Overview 'Members The Old Builders that are known: *Harper (Inventor) *Hadrian (Leader) *Mevia (Enforcer) *Otto (Officiator) Possible Old Builders: *Soren the Architect *Cassie Rose *Isa 'Functioning' The Old Builders created the Portal Hallway, which they used to link the Overworld to many other worlds. These portals could be activated through Enchanted Flint and Steels which were hidden in Temples in some of these worlds. It is possible that they built the Portal Hallway to bring people to the games, or rather force them. 'The Games' The Old Builders also founded The Games seen in episode eight, "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]" The games is a collection of events that were invented that were supposed to be a fun Olympics style games that people would come all over the Minecraft world to compete. However, due to Hadrian and Mevia getting blinded by power, the games were corrupted and unwinnable, until Jesse fixes it. The eliminated players get sent to the Nether to mine quartz for them until they are chosen to compete in the Games again, which is mentioend to be very unlikely. After an "Explosive Debut" in Spleef, Lukas and Petra/Ivor (determinant) are sent to the Nether. Eventually, Jesse gets them out and they find out they aren't supposed to go to the mines until Jesse and Petra/Ivor are both eliminated. The known games are: *Spleef/Extreme Spleef *Lava Race/Deathrun *The Walls Trivia *Soren could also be a member of the Old Builders, as his books were present in Harper's Library as well as the other possible Old Builders' Libraries. **The books are "Habits of the Endermen", "Walking Among the Endermen", "The Redstone Heart", and "A Man Forever Voyaging". **If it is true, the Soren will be the only person to be in both the Order of the Stone and the Old Builders. *Harper and Facemeat mention that the Old Buliders don't like being called the 'Old Builders'. *Isa is possibly an Old Builder, because the Old Builders knew about the Eversource and Isa, too. However, Isa didn't recognize the exit portal in her world that leads to the Portal Hallway and it is implied by the Old Builders that there are several Eversource Chickens and they put crowns on them to tell them apart. *The Old Builders probably know which portal leads to what dimension, due to Harper finding the Crown Mesa portal without the Portal Atlas. *The Old Builders seem to have fast reaction and building skills. This is shown in Spleef where they build down to the surface in just a few seconds. Gallery Mcsm ep8 TheOldBuilders2.jpg|Otto, Mevia, and Hadrian, three of the Old Builders. Harper Episode Seven Trailer.png|Harper is an Old Builder. Soren Nervous.png|Soren is possibly an Old Builder. Isa.png|Isa is possibly an Old Builder. Cassie Rose.jpg|Cassie Rose is possibly an Old Builder. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Old Builders Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Builders